Never surrender
by NewBlood7
Summary: Everything is normal with the Happy Tree Friends... if you know anything about them you'll know it doesn't stay that way for long. The Tree Friends are suddenly invaded by a group of military like individuals. None of the Friends knows anything about these people, except the fact they want all of them dead. The Friends must survive as they begin to get picked off one by one.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

I decided to try something new and make a HTF story. This isn't a one-shot, it's going to have over ten chapters. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

**Giggles POV**

I moved in my bed as I heard a ringing in my ears. Soon enough I realize the similar sound and sit up in my bed. I stretch as the buzzing continues. I turn to my side and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock.

Next to my alarm clock sits a picture of my beloved Cuddles. I kiss my index finger as I rub it across the picture. I sigh as I look at the picture for a few seconds. I get out of bed as I walk in front of the mirror and see my baggy appearance. Time to change that.

I then get in the shower and get ready for my job just like every day. Nothing interesting ever happens in this town, or at least nothing recently that I've remembered. I wonder if Cuddles will be at the dinner today? I really hope Disco bear doesn't show up, yet again. He really should learn to flirt with other women. I know he was a big Disco star in his day but those days have defiantly passed. Now all he does is laze around eating junk all day. I guess it isn't so bad having Petunia by my side. I wonder if Petunia could cover for me today? Nah, I probably shouldn't ditch all my work on her again.

Finally I'm ready as I look in the mirror. I head out the door of my house as I lock the door behind me. I walk down the pathway to my car and as I'm walking I see Sniffles exit his house as well. I notice him as I walk to my car to unlock it. As I'm about to put my key in I hear a sound. I look up as I see a car blare down the road and suddenly stop in front of Sniffle's house.

"Huh?" I say aloud as I notice someone walk out of the car.

The man steps out of the pure black car as he straightens his red tie. He's a panda in a snazzy looking black suit wearing sunglasses. He walks up to Sniffles hastily as he barks a command to him. Sniffles looks confused as he tries to explain to the panda.

What is going on? Did Sniffles get in trouble or something? The panda doesn't relent as he now orders him with force. Sniffles blows the guy off as he walks past him. Okay, it's over.

I am going to get into my car when shots ring through my ears. I look back quickly as I see the panda standing over Sniffles with a gun in his hand. Sniffles is on the ground bleeding.

I'm about to scream for help when a horde of black vans come to a screeching halt. Out of the vans pour a bunch of soldiers, who scatter down the neighborhood. I hide behind my car as I see the soldiers shooting at any sign of life.

Oh god, this is bad. I have to get out of here now. I am about to get into my car when I realize that they will easily see a car driving by. I look around the car and sprint for new cover. I then sprint around the houses not thinking of where I'm going.

Then it hits me… Cuddles! I rush around the corner as I get to the front of Cuddles house.

"Cuddles!" I scream as I knock on his door violently.

There is no answer as I open the door myself and rush inside.

"Cudd-" I say as I'm cut off by someone grabbing me around the mouth.

I struggle to get free as the person holds me back.

"Giggles!" The assailant says shocked.

He then lets go of me as I whip around and see its Cuddles.

"Oh Cuddles!" I say hugging him.

"What is going on out there?!" Cuddles asks me.

"I- I don't know" I say truthfully.

"There were soldiers and they shot Sniffles" I try explaining frantically.

"They came out of vans and started destroying everything" I said on the verge of tears.

"Then we have to get out of here… they were in vans right?" Cuddles says thinking.

I nod as Cuddles thinks deeply.

"The dock!" Cuddles says getting an idea.

"We can escape using the dock, I bet my fur Russell has a vessel" Cuddles explains.

"I just want to get out of here" I say looking out the window.

Cuddles runs off as he grabs a baseball bat.

"Let's go" He says grabbing my hand in his other hand.

We rush out of the door as I see a flaming car driving down the street. The car hits a pole as we rush down the street.

"Keep your eyes on me" Cuddles says trying to lead my gaze away from the horror.

We keep on running as I see Pop out in the open.

"Pop!" I say running to help him.

"Giggles no!" Cuddles says trailing after me.

I rush to his help as I notice that he's blocking the door so a soldier can't get out. Cub is next to him as he's crying in fear.

"Giggles!" Pop says in panic.

"Let me help yo-"

"No!" Pop says cutting me off.

"I can't hold them off much longer" Pop says grunting.

"Take Cub, please!" Pop begs slamming the door on the soldiers trying to get out.

"I-I don't" I say hesitating.

I can't deny Pop's last request. I scoop up Cub as he tries to struggle and get to his father.

"Go now!" Pop shrieks.

"Come on we don't have time for this" Cuddles says dragging me away.

I rush down the street with Cub still in my arms. A soldier spots us as Cuddles runs by and melees him across the face with his bat. I keep Cub's head down as I avert his gaze from the chaos. I see the harbor as it's in my sight.

"We're almost there, don't give up now" Cuddles coaches as he sees Russell ship is already afloat.

Russell stands by the door as he let's many other people onto his ship. Cuddles runs in as I notice a bullet go by my head and trip. I feel a hand help me up as I see Petunia.

"Seems I'm always there to cover your butt" Petunia jokes as we both rush inside the wooden ship.

I set Cub inside the ship as I go back outside to help the others. As I look outside I see that the soldiers have caught up to us. They get in position getting ready to fire.

"Fire the cannons!" Russell yells as he runs inside the ship.

I look up as I hear a canon fire off. The canon ball flies as it destroys a black van, killing the soldiers around it as well. The soldiers open fire as bullets come through the doorway of the ship. Petunia and I hit the ground avoiding the shots.

"You idiots, target the canons!" I hear a soldier yell furiously.

I look up as I see it's another one of those snazzy dressed agents. This one is a Hyena with bloodthirsty looking eyes. The soldiers take his command as they fire at the cannons. I run quickly to the upper level of the ship as I look for Cuddles. I see Cuddles lighting a canon as he covers his ears from the blast. My other friends man the canons as well: Handy, Lumpy, Toothy…

"Anytime would be good Russell" Handy yells to the captain telling him to move the boat away.

Russell turns the wheel as the boat begins to move. As the boat moves I notice Splendid fly above and destroy part of the dock, killing the soldiers on the tip of the dock. I see Cro-Marmot fly through the air from the explosion as he lands in the water. He floats there unharmed but I know that we can't safe him now.

Russell's boat moves away as we move out of the soldiers reach. Through the smoke I look as I see the same panda I ran into earlier standing there. The panda fires multiple shots out of his handgun as they all miss, due to the range.

The panda glares at the ship as two other agents appear out of the smoke next to him. One of them is the Hyena and another is a female Fox. The panda then touches his earpiece as he speaks into it urgently. All three of them walk into the smoke as they disappear from sight. I sit there shocked as I try to comprehend what this meant. These people we didn't even know invaded us.

Just… who the hell are these guys?


	2. Chapter 2: Posed to kill

**Cuddles POV**

Everyone on the ship scurried around not knowing what to do. No one had the faintest idea of what was going on. I tried to stay calm as well as I thought on the bright side.

Atleast we got away from those people, with our lives. Giggles rushed over to me as I sat on one of the barrels on the deck of the ship. I got up as she hugged me again.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know" I said slowly turning to assess the situation.

I looked as I saw Russell tending to the ship. I walked over to him as I saw some holes in the ship. They were most likely bullet holes. Russell sighed as he got up off his knee and turned to see everyone panicking. Russell was about to say something when I saw someone walk to the middle of the deck.

"Everyone listen up!" The green bear yelled.

Everyone on board stopped what they were doing as they stared at Flippy.

"If there's anything that we need right now, its order" Flippy said sternly.

The war veteran knew what he was talking about.

"Panicking will fix nothing; now listen to your captain" Flippy said gesturing to Russell.

"Thank you Flippy" Russell said straightening out his back.

"First thing is first… I need to see if we forgot anyone" Russell explained.

"That means we need to take roll call" Russell said.

"You heard him, everyone gets in a group" Flippy said as everyone did as he commanded.

I moved into a group with the rest of the friends as Giggles held my hand. Flippy picked up a clipboard as he handed it to Russell.

"Hey wait a second… why was that clipboard on the ship?" Toothy asked from the crowd.

"Yeah, did you guys know this was going to happen?" Handy added.

Flippy and Russell looked at each other as I noticed that they were indeed acting off each other pretty well.

"We'll talk about that later" Russell sighed.

"But for now we have to get everyone accounted for" Russell said pushing Toothy and Handy back in the group.

"Let's see…" Russell said looking down the list.

"Nutty" Russell called.

There was a pause as a hand shot up. Nutty was munching on a lollipop without a care in the world. Flippy shook his head as Russell called the next name.

"Shifty and Lifty" Russell called.

Shifty and Lifty put a barrel down that they were going to steal as they raised their hands.

"Lammy" Russell called going down the list.

Lammy didn't raise her hand as suddenly she spoke.

"What about Mr. Pickle?" Lammy asked.

I sighed loudly as there she went again, talking about her stupid imaginary friend. Russell rolled his eyes as he continued down the list.

"Mole" Russell said.

A hand was raised in the air as Mole was the only one not in the group.

"I'll get him" Giggles said rushing off.

She dragged Mole into the group as Russell nodded.

"What was that about?" I asked interested.

"We used to date" Giggles said rubbing her shoulder.

"Pop and Cub" There was just a soft sound as Cub crawled over to the side of the ship.

He was about to fall into the water when Petunia caught him. Petunia wiped her brow as she raised Cub into the air. Russell nodded as he checked Cub off the list.

"But where's Pop?" Russell asked.

"Ummm" Giggle said instantly.

"He's not going to make it, the last we saw of him he was holding off the soldiers" Giggle explained.

"We're not sure if he's alive or dead" Giggle shrugged.

"We also saw Sniffles get gunned down" I added.

Russell shook his head as he crossed off Pop and Sniffles on the list.

"We already have two people dead?" Petunia whispered to Handy.

"It seems that way" Handy replied.

"Handy" Russell called with a grin on his face.

"Oh real funny" Handy said knowing he couldn't raise his hand.

Russell chuckled as he moved down the list.

"Petunia" He said.

"Checkied check" Petunia said waving her hand.

"I already know Cuddles and Giggles are here" Russell said looking through the list.

"Ah yes, Flaky" Russell said.

There was a soft murmuring sound as people turned around to see what it was.

"Huh?" Russell said not hearing.

The sound was slightly louder but still not audible. Russell rubbed his ears still not getting it.

"Here!" Flaky cried loudly.

Everyone turned to Flaky as she blushed brightly.

"Sorry everyone" She said going soft again.

Same old Flaky.

"Then the last person is Lumpy" Russell said suddenly horrified.

There was no answer as Russell hoped Lumpy didn't make it.

"Here!" Lumpy said coming out of the lower deck.

"Lucky son of a- I mean that's everyone" Russell said throwing the clipboard aside.

There was a silence as suddenly someone spoke.

"What do we do now? They'll just come after us" Disco Bear said bluntly.

Everyone started to jabber again, discussing what they were to do.

"Calm down and listen" Russell said again trying to get order.

"We've had a plan for this" Russell admitted.

"You guys saw this coming and didn't warn us?! We could have saved Sniffles and Pops!" Handy said outraged.

"We wouldn't be able to save anyone Handy, it was already too late" Russell stated.

"By the time Flippy got the files-"

"What files?" Giggles said interrupting him.

"Okay show them" Russell said gesturing to Flippy.

Flippy got off his barrel as he slid a folder across the ground. Everyone gathered around in a circle as they stared at the folder.

"Okay, we don't know much alright?" Flippy told everyone.

"But we know who to look out for." Flippy said opening the folder.

Inside there were three different files.

"There are three agents who are highly trained; they are the ones we need to watch out for" Flippy told us.

The first one was of a female fox in a dark looking suit.

"This is Agent Sly, she's an experienced sniper" Flippy said pointing to the file.

I remember seeing her when we left.

"Her accuracy is beyond compare however she's straight out of the academy. This will be first job out in the field" Flippy said moving on to the next file.

"This is Agent Hydenrich" Flippy said pointing to the hyena.

He was the one who was chasing after Giggles.

"He's known for his cruel and malicious tendencies. His sanity has been called into question but he's still in the field due to his skill in explosives." Flippy said flipping to the last file.

"Pay attention to this one, he's the most skilled out of all of them" Flippy said pointing to the panda.

"This is Agent Roswell; he's most skilled in close range combat. Even without a weapon he knows how to kill and he's not afraid to." Flippy said grimly.

"He is a master tracker and knows who his enemies are. He shows no hesitation towards his enemies, he is quick and efficient in taking out targets." Flippy said staying on the last page.

Flippy walked a few paces as he turned around to face us.

"These people have been assigned to kill us" Flippy said as he walked into the lower deck.

I turned to Giggles as we said nothing. All our friends began talking about the information they just heard. I walked up to Russell as he was picking the clipboard off the ground. I grabbed Russell by the shirt as I held him in anger.

"I want to know what's going on" I said sternly.

"How do you know about this?" I asked him.

"I don't know anything, it was Flippy who came to me" Russell explained afraid.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Flippy stole the documents out of a broken down van outside the city, by the time we got the list done it was already too late" Russell explained.

I let go of him as Russell stood there.

"Why us?" Giggles asked simply.

"There was no explanation" Russell shrugged.

"You said you had a plan right?" I asked.

"Yes?" Russell said wanting me to go on.

"What does this plan entail?" I asked.

"It entails staying on the ocean away from them" Russell explains.

"What about supplies? We can't stay on the sea forever" Giggles stated.

"We would make stops for supplies, which we will be doing soon since I didn't have time to store everything." Russell said walking away.

"Yes captain" I said as Russell left.

"Are we really going to follow his plan?" Giggles asked.

"It's the only plan we've got" I replied simply.

**Flaky POV**

I held my head over the ship of the ship as I puked. I hate traveling on the sea, stupid sea sickness. I pulled my head back onto the ship as I breathed heavily. This was going to be a long trip. We've been traveling for hours and still there was no chance of getting off this ship.

I walked down into the lower level of the ship as I saw Flippy resting in one of the hammocks. He looked so peaceful. I walked up to him as he snored quietly, if only I could walk up to him when he wasn't asleep. But I'm too much of a coward for that; maybe it's for the best. Who'd know if it would even work out? He's a troubled soul and I'm a good little girl.

I walked over the wobbly floor as I got in a hammock as well. If I went to sleep I may feel better. I tried to make myself comfortable as I looked in the corner of the room. I noticed Lumpy sitting on a barrel fast asleep. Well atleast I wasn't alone down here with Flippy. As I lay on my side I saw Petunia come into the room. She walked towards me as I sat up slowly.

"Oh good you're awake" Petunia said as she stood next to the hammock.

"Are we there yet?" I asked tiredly.

"We stopped to get some supplies; I and a group of our friends are going to retrieve some supplies from land" Petunia explained to me.

"No don't leave me" I said grabbing onto her.

Petunia jumped in shock.

"Not everyone will be leaving, Lumpy will be keeping watch" Petunia said turning to face asleep Lumpy.

"Lumpy!" Petunia shouted waking him up.

"Huh what where?!" Lumpy said surprised.

"I thought you said you were going to keep watch!" Petunia said outraged.

"I am, I will" Lumpy said trying to regain his composure.

"Well don't fall asleep at your post, we need you. This is an important task and it's a huge responsibility" Petunia continued.

Lumpy just nodded his head completely ignoring her. Petunia then seeing Lumpy understood went back up to the top deck. I looked on for a few seconds as Lumpy stared at me. I felt tired suddenly as I quickly fell asleep.

**Petunia POV**

I walked quickly as the rest of my friends waited for me. I caught up to them as everyone began to move out.

"Where were you?" Giggles asked as we began to leave the ship.

"I was reminding a certain someone to do his job" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well we better make this quick, I don't want to die out here" Giggles replied.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll be there to protect you" Disco bear said sliding between Giggles and I.

I sighed as I pushed Disco bear aside. Everyone stopped as we waited outside the forest. On the other side was a city but we were just going off of Russell's word.

"Come you guys, we can't hesitate too long" Russell complained.

"How do we know a city's on the other side?" Toothy asked skeptical.

"Because I've traveled all around this city, I know where each city is since I've gathered supplies for my ship before" Russell explained.

"And if you don't follow your captain's orders it's mutiny! Now get in there!" Russell said scarring Toothy.

Toothy rushed into the forest quickly as everyone followed behind.

"That's more like it" Russell said following behind us.

**Flaky POV**

I awoke to a loud crashing sound. I began to stir as I rubbed my eyes. Huh?

I sat up as I looked around the room and was reminded I was on a pirate ship. I moved to the side as I fell out of my hammock. Right I was in a hammock also. I got to my feet as I looked around the room. How long was I asleep for? Obviously not long enough since Petunia and others haven't come back yet.

I looked as suddenly something caught my eye. I saw in the corner of the room a glimmer of something shiny. I walked closer to it as I picked the object off the ground. I examined it as I noticed that it was… gold?! But how? I looked around as I saw someone hiding in the shadows. The shadow leapt at me as it tackled me to the ground. I tried to get the figure off of me as it came into view.

It was Lifty!

As he held me down I saw Shifty step out of the shadows with a chest full of gold. I didn't fight back as Lifty threw me upside the wall of the ship. I slid down the wall as I coward in fear from the thugs. They both laughed maliciously as they saw this as an easy grab. They both ran trying to escape as I didn't follow them. Gold wasn't worth my life.

Shifty was going to make it up the stairs as Lifty followed closely behind grabbing the gold coins that fell out of the chest. They banged loudly as Flippy began to awake from the noise. Shifty and Lifty began to argue as they noticed Flippy moving. They both knew this was trouble as Shifty threw the chest up on the higher deck and Lifty held Flippy down.

Flippy's eyes opened as he noticed Lifty. Flippy tried to break free as he began to hyperventilate. Lifty reached in Flippy's pocket as he pulled out his pocket knife. Lifty held the knife as he was ready to kill Flippy. Flippy's pupils shrunk as his PTSD began to kick in. Lifty tried to plunge the knife into Flippy's chest as Flippy grabbed the knife in time.

Flippy's eyes changed as his face contorted into his alter ego. Flippy bent Lifty's arm back as he dropped the knife. Shifty came in to help his brother as Flippy smacked the raccoon aside. Flippy laughed evilly as he grabbed Lifty by the head and smashed his head into the side of the ship. His face broke the hammock as pieces of wood fell to the ground. Flippy scooped up a piece of wood as he jabbed it into the side of Lifty's head.

Lifty screamed in pain as Flippy beat the piece of wood farther into his skull, as blood spurted everywhere. Lifty flailed around trying to break free as he soon went limp. Flippy dropped Lifty's body as his blood lust wasn't quenched.

Flippy turned to Shifty as Shifty scurried to the corner of the deck. Flippy backed Shifty into a corner as he panted like a wild animal. Shifty thought quickly as he grabbed a candle off the wall. The light illuminated his face as he moved the candle back and forth trying to beat Flippy back. Flippy backed off slightly as he lunged for the candle.

Shifty threw the candle to the ground as the ship caught fire instantly. The fire grew as Flippy backed away, Shifty broke a window to the ship as he crawled and made his escape. I got up as the flames grew larger and larger.

Lumpy was finally woken up as he screamed like a woman. Lumpy tried to stomp the flames out as the fire was already past that point. Lumpy got an idea as he got a bucket and some water from the broken window. I rushed to Lumpy as he poured water on the flames. A pathway was made as I rushed for the exit with Lumpy trailing behind. We both got the upper deck as I panted heavily.

Lumpy screamed again as I felt someone push me to the ground. I looked as Flippy held me down still in his alter ego. He was going to kill me when suddenly Lumpy hit him in the back of the head with the bucket. Flippy fell unconscious as the fire moved its way to the upper deck. Lumpy freaked out as he jumped off the ship and into the ocean. I dragged Flippy as the flames began to cover the entire ship.

I dragged Flippy to the edge as I saw Lumpy waking in the water below. I rolled Flippy off the side as I saw Lumpy grab hold of him once he splashed into the water. Here goes nothing. I jumped off as I splashed into the water, despite not knowing how to swim. I tried to keep my head above the water as I held onto Lumpy.

Lumpy tried to keep me and Flippy from drowning as he threw Flippy onto the shore. Lumpy made his way up to shore as I got off once I was in shallow enough water to stand. I dredged to land as I coughed up all the water I've taken in.

Lumpy stood there for a second as he saw the rest of our friends coming out of the forest. Lumpy flailed his arms around as he ran towards them. I dragged Flippy's unconscious body with me as I followed him. Once we got to them I saw their shocked faces. Everyone stared on as the fire danced in their eyes.

Russell made his way through as he saw his ship. Russell rushed up to ship as he sunk to his knees in the sand. He bowed his head in shame as he watched his beloved ship burn to ashes.

"What happened?" Petunia asked as Giggles began to cry.

Lumpy tried to explain as Russell clenched his fist in the sand.

"Who did this?" Russell asked quietly.

"Who did this?!" Russell repeated his time angry.

Lumpy quickly pointed to me directing the blame. Russell stood on his feet as he marched towards me. I stood there like a dear trapped in head lights as he stood in front of me. Russell stared down upon me as Giggles cried loudly as she tried to push through the crowd.

Russell lifted his hand as I saw the knife in his hand. I closed my eyes as I knew it was inevitable. Then as he was going to stab me I heard aloud sound.

I opened my eyes as I saw Russell standing there. I saw blood pour down from the side of his head as Russell collapsed onto the sand. I looked around as I saw no one holding a gun. I then heard the bloody shriek of Giggles as she pointed in a direction. I turned my head as I saw them there.

Agent Roswell stood there as Agent Sly's rifle smoked from the bullet it had just fired. Roswell stood there with his group of soldiers as he found us. Now there was no place to run, they had found us.

The ship was destroyed and we were trapped.


	3. Chapter 3: True colors

**Cuddles POV**

Roswell stood on the other side of the beach. All of us stood in shock as Roswell pointed his gun at us giving the signal. Some of his men got on their knees as they all unleashed a barrage of bullets.

Before I could blink a blue flash flew in front of us. I cowered in fear as I realized there were no bullets coming at us anymore.

I look in front of us as I saw a masked superhero there.

"Splendid!" Giggles cried in relief.

Splendid must have protected us from the bullets. Then more bullets fired off as this time I saw Splendid block all of them. He darted from left to right stopping the bullet before they hit us. The soldiers flinched never facing someone like this before.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Splendid said turning to face us.

I suddenly snapped out of it as Hydenrich tossed a grenade at us laughing in the process. Splendid took off into the air as he quickly hurled the grenade back at the soldiers. The explosion killed a few soldiers as I noticed the rest of my friends scurrying into the forest.

Hydenrich tumbled then got mad and charged at Splendid. Hydenrich attacked Splendid as Splendid dodged his punches. I rushed after my friends and as I rushed by I witnessed a bullet pass through The Moles head.

His body went limp as I stopped suddenly and saw Agent Sly up in the trees reloading. I knew The Mole was dead as I continued to run into the forest. Splendid tossed Hydenrich aside as he noticed The Mole lying there dead.

Splendid got mad as he fired his laser eyes into the trees. The trees snapped in half as I caught up to Giggles. There was a fierce burst of wind as I saw Splendid flying across the sky in the other direction. I looked behind me as I saw the soldiers rush after the superhero.

I didn't have time to ask if anyone was injured as the major priority was to get as far away from those killers as possible. I brushed tree limbs aside as I tried to catch up with the rest of the group.

After atleast 15 minutes of running I was able to catch up to the group. I came to a stop as I tried to catch my breath. As I regained my composure I began counting heads.

I ran up to Giggles while she and Petunia were looking around.

"You two okay?" I asked them.

Giggles nodded as Cub grabbed onto Petunia's leg.

"Looks like you got a little follower" I said pointing to Cub.

Petunia looked down as she smiled at Cub.

"Is anyone injured?" Handy said so everyone can hear.

Everyone checked themselves as there seemed to be no signs of injury.

"Flippy's hurt" I heard Flaky call out.

Everyone crowded around as they saw Flippy lying on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Let me through" Giggles said kneeling down beside Flippy.

She put her fingers around Flippy's neck as she checked for a pulse. Giggles then began chest compressions and started CPR. After a few rounds of compressions and breathing techniques Flippy woke up and began coughing up water.

Giggles wiped the sweat off her brow as she stood back up. Flaky helped Flippy into a sitting position as he became conscious again. Lumpy clapped and cheered as Flaky glared at him. Lumpy backed off as I wondered what type of grudge those two had.

"That was close, we almost lost you" Toothy said patting Flippy on the back.

"If only The Mole was as lucky" I said aloud.

"The Mole's dead?" Toothy asked turning to face me.

I nodded slowly as Flippy got to his feet.

"Is anyone else dead?" Flippy asked boldly.

"It doesn't seem like it" I said noticing that everyone was accounted for.

"Okay then, it's time to get a plan going" Flippy stated.

"I had a food bag with me; does anyone know where it is?" Flippy asked.

"Hey!" Lumpy said pointing to something.

I turned as I saw Nutty holding the bag and eating from it.

"Stop him!" Handy said rushing towards him.

Nutty then looked up as Handy head butted him with his helmet. Nutty dropped the bag as Toothy rushed and grabbed it. He looked inside as he sighed. Everyone gathered around the bag as they saw that most of the food was gone. Everyone sighed in irritation as some stared at Nutty.

Nutty laughed nervously as he knew this would be trouble. Lumpy put on a bib and took out a fork and knife as he walked towards Nutty. Flippy came in and knocked the instruments out of Lumpy's hand.

"Okay listen, if anyone stole anything I suggest you confess now" Flippy said aloud.

I turned to Disco Bear as I noticed him holding a vile full of pink liquid. Disco Bear suddenly noticed me watching as he stuffed it into his pocket. I didn't say anything as I just rolled my eyes.

No one else spoke up, it was either that they wanted to keep their stolen belongs or they just didn't steal anything.

"Okay good" Flippy said taking charge.

"So can anyone fill me in on what happened?" Flippy said being unconscious the whole time.

"Splendid came in and saved us, then he flew away and is currently distracting the soldiers" Lammy explained.

Flippy thought for a second as Giggles spoke up.

"Don't worry though Splendid can't get hurt" Giggles added.

"When I had a broken leg he saved me from drowning by a tidal wave" Giggles stated.

"Well our best guess is to make our way to the border and out of this city" Flippy said coming up with a plan.

"With Splendid distracting them we'll be fine" Flippy said.

Mime raised his hand up as he pointed up into the sky. I looked up as I saw that the sky looked stormy. There were clouds and it looked like it might rain.

"He's got a good point" Toothy said to Flippy.

"It doesn't look like it'll rain today" Flippy said giving his own guess.

"Besides we need to get distance from those soldiers" Flippy said pointing into the burning part of the forest.

"B- but no one's e-ever been outside the city before" Flaky said getting scared.

"Yeah, how far even is the border?" Handy asked.

"I don't know I've only ever driven there in a car" Flippy explained.

"Travel time also counts on if we run into any distractions" Flippy explained.

There was a silence as everyone thought the plan through.

"Listen, I am the second most certified person when it comes to traveling, the first person is dead" Flippy said coldly.

There was still a silence as everyone nodded.

"Now we need supplies and people with skills" Flippy explained.

"Giggles, you seem to have medical knowledge" Flippy said pointing to my girlfriend.

"Yes I used to be a nurse" Giggles told him.

"Good, you'll be our medic" Flippy said assigning her job.

"Handy, you'll be our engineer" Flippy said pointing to him.

"Petunia will be in charge of food, since she knows how to cook" Flippy stated.

Nutty moaned loudly in disappointment, knowing he couldn't be horde the food anymore

"Lumpy you'll be second in command of weapons, since you're a cop" Flippy told Lumpy.

"Sir yes sir" Lumpy said saluting as his eyes crossed.

"Okay so that's it, does anyone else have any special skills?" Flippy asked.

I didn't bother to raise my hand as I was just an ordinary musician.

"The rest of you don't have a job, but that doesn't mean you don't have responsibilities" Flippy said to the rest of us.

"Help out each other and stay alive" Flippy said grabbing the bag of supplies and lifting it over his shoulder.

Flippy pulled out a pistol from the bag as he tossed it to Lumpy. Lumpy caught it as he tucked it away.

"Let's get moving" Flippy said walking into the forest.

Flaky followed quickly behind him as the rest of us got moving. Giggles looked behind us as she stared at the burning forest.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No I'm just worried about him" Giggles said implying Splendid.

"He'll be alright, besides he's indestructible right?" I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah" Giggles answered faintly as she continued to walk.

**Flaky POV**

We marched on for what seemed like hours. My feet hurt and Petunia kept complaining about the jungle.

"Ugh I hate mud" Petunia said trying to wipe the slop off her feet.

Petunia took out her spray can as she sprayed the mud and trees with the sweet scent, as if it would make a difference.

"These bugs are everywhere" Petunia said swatting at the insects around the forest.

I sighed as she rambled on about how she hated jungles and being dirty in general. I didn't have to listen to her ramble for much longer though as everyone finally stopped to rest.

We all rationed the food and ate some dinner; Handy was able to build a tent out of some fabric and wood. It was amazing what Handy could do without any hands. Soon enough it was night and everyone was ready for sleep. Before we did that though we had to decide who was going to sleep outside. There wasn't enough room for everyone in the tent.

Petunia refused to sleep outside since she hated being dirty so much, and everyone agreed. Petunia has been known to do some crazy things when she got dirty and wasn't able to clean herself. It was good though because we were right next to a stream, so Petunia could bathe. Flippy said it was convenient also, since we could get water from it.

Flippy had really taken charge since Russell had been gone. Flippy seemed distrait about the deaths of some of our friends. He seemed to mourn over them the most, I'm not sure why. We all mourned over their deaths but they seemed to leave the biggest impact on Flippy. Flippy refused to take a tent and instead slept outside.

While everyone slept peacefully in their tents, I laid on my side thinking. I really I didn't want to sleep from the fear of nightmares. I didn't want them to plague my dreams. This whole situation was scary and I knew I had to be brave. My friends will be there for me, they all care about my safety.

I suddenly felt tired as I tried to drift off to sleep. I hoped Flippy would be okay out there. I know that Flippy is a monster on the inside but I want to tame him. I wonder is he even noticed me? Soon the soothing thoughts took over. Before I drifted off into sleep I promised myself one thing.

I promised myself that I will make it out alive.

**Sly POV**

We paced through the forest as men covered me, protecting me. I walked through the forest looking for any sign of the squirrel. That masked squirrel was amazingly fast and strong.

How were we going to beat this guy? Well it didn't matter anyways we lost sight of him awhile ago. He didn't seem like a guy who played by guerilla warfare but you could never be too careful.

My ears suddenly twitched as I heard something. I spun around quickly as I got in my stance and loaded my gun. I aimed as I fired off into the forest; there was no sign of struggle.

I went to check it out as the soldiers covered my rear and sides. As I pushed the bush aside I saw a dead bird with a hole through its chest. Well atleast I know my accuracy was as good as ever.

"Picking on little birds I see?" I heard as I spun around and pointed my gun.

Hydenrich stood there as he smirked from his comment. I let my gun down as I realized it was him.

"You seem jumpy today hahaha" Hydenrich said letting out his hyena chuckle.

"I'm alert, there's a difference" I said simply.

"Perhaps" Hydenrich stated.

"So I take it you haven't come across that super powered freak?" Hydenrich asked.

"Not since we lost him in the forest" I told him.

"Have you run into the targets?" I asked him leaning on my gun.

"No but when I do I'll rip their tiny little arms off and then feast on their hearts" Hydenrich said furious.

"I can't believe that we got fucking distracted by that flying freak" Hydrenrich said going off on his rant.

Here we go again, this guy was hot headed and brutish.

"I'm- I'm" Hydenrich said as I saw Roswell walk out of his tent.

Hydenrich went quiet as Roswell marched to face us.

"Progress report" Roswell said sternly.

"No sign of him or the survivors' sir" I said standing tall.

Roswell touched his sun glasses as he thought to himself.

"Any possible strategy to get rid of the squirrel?" Roswell asked.

"The punks name is Splendid" Hydenrich said showing off a newspaper.

The cover page was of him flying through the sky, the headline read 'Hero saves day again.'

"And no we don't have any fucking idea what to do about this guy" Hydenrich said throwing the newspaper in anger.

"This guy will just run rabid like some type of disease, and we need-" Hydenrich said going to start ranting again.

"Perhaps I can help" A voice called from the forest joining the conversation.

I pointed my gun in the direction of the voice as all the soldiers did the same. I cocked my gun as I looked for the enemy.

"Put your guns down and then we'll talk" The voice told us.

"Sorry but we don't negotiate with mysterious voices" I said sternly.

"At ease" Roswell commanded.

"But sir-" I argued.

"I said at ease" Roswell commanded again this time angry.

The rest of the men put their guns down as I was the last to stand down. There was a rustling from the forest as a figure emerged. A dark green raccoon in a trench coat with a light green hat walked forward. He carried a briefcase as he smiled at us.

"Good evening I am Shifty" Shifty said bowing.

Roswell stood there as he suddenly noticed something.

"Hey he's one of the targets!" Hydenrich yelled.

Roswell held his revolver up as he pointed it at Shifty. Shifty jumped in fear as he sweated, from the action. This obviously wasn't in his plan.

"W- wait don't, if you kill me…" Shifty said clearly fearing for his life.

"You won't be able to get into the case, only I know the combination" Shifty said shaking.

Roswell surprisingly let down his gun as Shifty smiled.

"Oh thank you, you won't be disappointed" Shifty said excited.

"Yeah yeah what's in the case?" Hydenrich said impatient.

"Oh it can be yours, for a price" Shifty said revealing his true intentions.

"How can we trust what you got in the brief case?" Hydenrich asked.

"How do we know you ain't working for them?" Hydenrich asked.

Shifty seemed to get angry at the question.

"They killed my brother; I don't care what happens to them." Shifty said coldly hiding his face underneath his hat.

"Very well" Roswell said reaching inside his pocket and tossing out a stake of money.

The money fell to the ground as Shifty went to pick it up.

"If you take off with the money I will gun you down" Roswell said without emotion.

Shifty stuffed the money in his pocket as he turned the lock on the brief case to the correct numbers. The brief case made an unlocking sound as he slide the case to Roswell.

"There's only one condition though" Shifty said clenching his fist.

Roswell picked up the brief case as he turned to face Shifty.

"I want to help you guys kill those bastards" Shifty said wanting vengeance.

Roswell nodded as he opened the briefcase. A bright green light radiated from the briefcase as Hydenrich and I gathered around. Hydenrich smiled evilly as he laughed aloud not even trying to contain his joy.

The green light continued to shine as it marked downfall.


	4. Chapter 4: Downfall

**Giggles POV**

Light poured over me as I began to wake. I sat up as I looked around my tent. The birds chirped outside and I shivered from the cold air. It was early in the morning and it was in the middle of fall. I got up as I walked outside my tent and felt the fresh air.

It was cold but refreshing; it reminded me of a normal day in the city. It felt like I wasn't even in a fight for survival, being trapped by people who wanted me dead.

I looked outside as I saw Flippy sitting in his watchful position asleep. Lumpy sat on a log as he chewed on some beef jerky. I sat down next to him as he turned to see me.

"Hi" He greeted me.

I smiled back at him as I sat there. I looked up into the sky as I still saw it was overcast.

"It looks like it might rain" I said making small talk.

Lumpy nodded as we both sat there. I knew that everyone was hit hard by what had happened. Suddenly sleeping on the floor of Russell's ship didn't sound too bad. Atleast we knew we were safe there, but that time was over.

Now we had to fend for ourselves and make it out alive. I knew we could pull through with Splendid there. I saw Flaky get up as she and everyone else began to stir. The morning went on without a hitch; we did what we usually did. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except Disco bear was being very antisocial.

That was especially weird for Disco bear, he loved the attention. He was so flamboyant and women crazy, you could definitely spot him out of a crowd.

But when noon rolled around something happened. I was sitting talking with Cuddles, Handy, and Petunia as we all chatted. We chatted about our experiences and what we were going to do when this was all over.

"You know I really wish we find a guitar, I've been so bored ever since we've gone on this camping excursion" Cuddles said implying this invasion was a 'camping excursion'.

"Well finding something to fix is pretty easy around here" Handy stated.

"Well I don't miss doing my job" Petunia joked.

"I doubt those burgers are going to miss being flipped" Petunia laughed.

"Oh now we'd you have to bring that up, now I really want a burger" Cuddles said rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry, maybe we can find some baby back ribs in the forest" Petunia joked.

Wait a second…

"Say that again" I said to Petunia.

"Oh now you join, you were zoned out for awhile" Petunia told me.

"Just tell me what you said" I said impatiently.

"Maybe you can find some baby back ribs?" Petunia said confused.

"The baby!" I said standing up suddenly.

I noticed that I haven't seen Cub ever since we camped here. I rushed out of the tent as I looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?!" Petunia said confused.

"Have you seen Cub?" I asked her.

"No… oh shit" Petunia said realizing what was wrong.

"Has anyone seen Cub?!" I shouted to everyone.

No one answered as a bunch of people shrugged.

"What's going on?" Flippy said waking up.

"Cub is missing" Petunia said worried.

"No one's seen him?" Flippy asked.

"No and no one knows where he went" I told him.

"Okay we should formulate a search" Flippy said taking charge.

"We should make teams and-" Flippy said as he was cut off.

There was a loud cry for help. The noise sounded throughout the camp as everyone heard the sound. The noise startled me as a bunch of other friends looked around.

"The noise came from that direction!" Toothy shouted pointing out into the forest.

My natural instincts kicked in as I began to rush towards the sound. I was going to rush out there as I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my wrist. Petunia held me around the wrist as I stopped. I turned around and saw holding me back.

"It may be a trick" Petunia told me.

"Who ever that is needs our help" I said desperately.

"Come on think logically" Cuddles said coming towards me.

"What if it's Cub?" I said knowing he was the only one who was missing.

I pulled my hand free as I rushed off into the forest. Cuddles tried to lung for me but he missed. As I rushed towards the screaming I could hear the others yelling for me to come back. I couldn't come back knowing that there was a helpless baby out there.

If it meant risking my life for someone in need, than so be it.

**Cuddles POV**

"Come on!" I yelled as I rushed after my girlfriend.

A group of friends joined me as we rushed into the forest.

"We'll stay here and hold down the fort" Flippy yelled to me thinking ahead.

Lumpy, Mime and a few others stayed at the camp. Some of them were cowards but others knew that the camp would need to be protected, like Flippy. If someone robbed the remaining supplies we had at camp we would be screwed.

"What's going on?!" Disco bear yelled as he ran behind me.

"Giggles and Cub are in trouble!" I yelled loudly so everyone following could hear.

It was hard to track Giggles but I did the best I could. The tree branches blocked my view hindering my sight. I knew we were making a racket and if any of the agents were tracking us it would be easy for them to notice us.

I began to lose hope of finding Giggles as I lost sight of her awhile ago. I stopped in the middle of the forest as I looked around for any sign of her.

"Oh great, now what?" Lammy asked tired.

"Am I only one who's tired?" Disco bear said out of shape.

Handy mumbled to himself as he kicked a rock across the ground.

"Now we're lost and it's all because of you" Toothy said blaming me.

"If it wasn't for you and your girlfriend we'd still be at the camp" Toothy said ungrateful.

I got angry as I faced Toothy.

"You didn't have to come" Lammy told Toothy.

"That's priceless coming from you, pickle girl" Toothy replied back.

"Okay that's enough, both of you" Petunia said playing referee.

"Ladies ladies you're all pretty" Disco bear said trying to calm everyone down.

"Especially you Toothy" Disco bear joked.

"Nobody cares about your opinion" Toothy argued.

I began to get frustrated as suddenly I heard a shout.

"Cub!" I heard a feminine voice cry out.

I got moving as I rushed a few feet towards the sound and stopped when I came to an open space. I saw Giggles there as I rushed towards her.

I noticed that Cub was there also as he cried into his tiny hands. Giggles picked up Cub as she held him. Giggles turned around as she jumped in surprise, not knowing I was there.

"You scared me" Giggles said sighing in relief.

Petunia and the others came through as they looked around. Petunia hugged Giggles tightly as they both laughed.

"Let me know next time you do something that stupid, okay?" Petunia told her.

"Okay" Giggles said embarrassed.

Everybody felt relief as they realized nothing bad had happened to both of them. Disco bear immediately flirted with Lammy as Lammy conversed casually. Handy kissed Petunia on the cheek and Toothy talked with Giggles.

It was nice to see everyone getting along but I knew we should be getting back. Everyone at the camp would be worried, and I had this feeling of impeding danger.

I was going to tell everyone we should get moving when a suddenly blast of wind came from above us. I looked above as I saw a blue figure flying. Splendid smiled as he looked down below and slowly began to descend. As he got closer to the ground everyone realized who it was and got excited. As Splendid touched down the wind blew fiercely at us.

I covered my eyes as dust and dirt flew from the power of the wind. Splendid touched down as he walked on the ground, the wind getting weaker and then disappearing. Everyone gathered around Splendid as I stood where I was.

It was nice to see Splendid again, but he had really gotten an ego over time. His hero complex made it so he always had to be a center of attention, and this would only distract the others from getting back to the camp.

Lammy walked up next to me as she looked puzzled.

"Who's that?" Lammy asked obviously not knowing.

"Huh, oh right you're new here" I said realizing she probably hadn't heard of the masked hero.

"He's Splendid, he's a hero that protects our city" I told her.

"That's cool." Lammy said awestruck.

"Isn't that cool Mr. Pickle?" Lammy said talking to her imaginary friend.

I didn't bother to look as I knew there would be nothing there. Then as Splendid got crowded around I saw something creep into the side of my vision.

"Stop!" Splendid suddenly yelled as everyone stopped chattering.

Splendid pushed his way through the crowd as he looked around. Some of my friends went to follow him.

"Don't follow me" Splendid commanded his admires

They backed off slowly as Splendid slowly approached the figure. Light came to the figure as I noticed the person was crawling on the ground injured. Splendid gasped as I saw it was Shifty. Splendid rushed to Shifty as he got him on his knees. I suddenly got a realization that we haven't seen Lifty or Shifty since the ship sank. Shifty looked weakly at Splendid as Splendid stared back.

"Are you okay?" Splendid asked worried.

Shifty got tears in his eyes as he hugged Splendid and began to cry. Splendid smiled as tears streamed down Shifty's face.

"Everything's all-" Splendid said as there was a sharp stabbing sound.

Splendid's pupils shrank as I gapped in surprise. Shifty stabbed Splendid in the back with something. There was a bright piece of gem sticking out of Splendid's back. The tears down Shifty's eyes stopped as he began to smile. Splendid got up as he backed away from Shifty.

"What the…" Splendid said as I heard Giggles shriek in terror.

She held her hand over her mouth as I was confused. Splendid pulled the gem out of his back as he stared at it in his hand.

"Now!" Shifty screamed as he rolled backwards.

Suddenly heads popped up from around the forest as the bullets whizzed towards Splendid. It's a trap!

The bullets hit Splendid as he surprising stumbled around clumsily. As the gun fire stopped Splendid panted in pain from the barrage. That gem must have done something to him. The soldiers came out of the forest as they cornered us. I picked up a rock as I felt a soldier grab me from behind. I struggled with the man as I managed to break free.

The man lunged at me again as I smashed the rock I held into his face. The soldier fell to the ground as I saw all my other friends struggling. I ran to help as Disco bear stole one of the soldier's guns. He shot a soldier off of Lammy as she ran to make her escape.

The rest of the friends retreated as Hydenrich struggled with Disco bear and took the gun from him. Hydenrich kicked Disco bear in the gut violently. Disco bear fell to the ground as Hydenrich pointed it at him on the ground.

I threw my rock at him as it smashed into his wrist causing him to drop the weapon. Hydenrich cursed as Disco bear got up and scurried away. I turned around as I saw Splendid fighting Roswell and trying desperately to fight back.

"Go now!" Splendid yelled to me in peril.

Shifty grabbed him from behind as Splendid took off into the sky and crashed only a few feet away.

I didn't hesitant as I ran away following my friends. I felt drips of water as it started to rain. I caught up to them as I took back all the bad things I thought about Splendid, he better make it out alright.

**Sly POV**

Roswell gave us orders to find Splendid with utmost haste. The remaining soldiers that weren't injured came with me to find him. Three soldiers scouted as I looked also.

The rain began to pour on us as I knew this was trouble. Tracking is extremely hard in the rain since all footprints and tracks of people are washed away.

Roswell looked around as the scouts joined back up with me.

"We haven't found him sir" I informed him.

"Son of a bitch" Hydenrich said rubbing his wrist.

Roswell suddenly looked up to sky as a laser pierced a tree. Roswell took off quickly in the direction as Hydenrich and I followed behind, with the soldiers trying to keep up.

Roswell stopped as Splendid floated there in the rain looking around. Splendid was near a cliff with a cave in it. We walked onto the mountain side as we spotted him.

"Where are you?!" Splendid called out looking for Shifty.

Roswell walked forward as Splendid suddenly turned his head to see. Roswell walked forward as he shot Splendid in the chest.

The bullet didn't pierce his chest but it made Splendid fall to the ground. Splendid got to his feet slowly as he was still ready to fight.

"Give up, now!" I demanded as I pointed my rifle at him.

Splendid shook his head solemnly as he stood his ground.

"You can't keep me down!" Splendid yelled loudly.

"Kill him" Roswell said to us.

Hydenrich and the soldiers rushed at him as I got in a sniping pose. As I got on my knee Hydenrich rolled a grenade at Splendid. The grenade exploded underneath him sending him into the air. The soldiers shot into the air as Splendid got control and dodged the bullets.

Splendid came rushing at us as Hydenrich jumped out of the way, Splendid flew by and grabbed a soldier. Splendid tossed the soldier into the side of the rock formation as his neck broke from the impact. A soldier used a grappling hook as he pulled Splendid down.

Roswell leapt forward as he stabbed Splendid with a knife. The tip of the knife broke in as Splendid twinges in pain. Splendid broke free of the rope as he threw the soldier holding onto the other end of the rope.

The Roswell ducked as the soldier flew over his head and smashed into the ground. I got a good shot as I fired a bullet at Splendid. Splendid moved dodging my attack as he retaliated by fired his laser eyes at the remaining soldier. The soldier got hit with the laser as he fried instantly and collapsed dead.

Suddenly Shifty came out of his hiding and stabbed Splendid with the weakness gem. Shifty continued to stab Splendid as Splendid tried to regain his composer. Shifty pushed the gem deep into Splendid's arm as Splendid fought back.

Splendid punched as Shifty tried to dodge it. Instead Splendid hit Shifty in the upper part of the spine. Shifty flew back as he smashed into the rock wall and slide down into a sitting position, his spine shattered by the impact.

Splendid stepped back slowly as he pulled the gem out of his arm with force. As he pulled out the gem blood began to pour from his wound.

Splendid shook with terror as he saw his own blood for the first time. Shifty suddenly began to chuckle through the pain as he saw Splendid's reaction.

"Some hero you turned out to be" Shifty laughed as he sat there.

Shifty panted as he watched with anticipation. I saw my opening as I took aim and lined up my shot. I fired the shot as it tore through Splendid's shoulder, direct hit.

Splendid yelled in pain as blood spurted from his shoulder. Blood poured down both his arms as he tried to maintain balance. Splendid fell to his knees as his head bowed towards the ground in defeat.

I knelt down next to Shifty as he smiled at me.

"Finish them, kill them all" Shifty said as he died right on the spot.

His eyes stayed open as I pulled his eye lids down. I stared at the body for a second then I got up and walked towards Splendid.

Hydenrich was kneeling down next to Splendid's face, obviously whispering insults and hate into him. I shook my head as I looked at Roswell. Roswell walked behind Splendid as Hydenrich backed away.

We all knew what was going to happen.

Roswell cocked his handgun as Splendid lifted his head from the ground. He looked up into the rain as it splashed on his mask, as if he was looking into heaven. The rain mixed with his blood as it ran on the ground near Roswell's feet.

Roswell wrapped his hand around the gun, ready to execute the hero. Then Roswell pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang. The bullet pierced his skull…

And as he died I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Normal girl

**Cuddles POV**

I stepped out of my tent as water splashed around my feet. I looked down as I saw the mud beneath me. It must have rained a lot last night. All night I worried about our safety, we got back to the camp safely but I was expecting some type of night attack.

Instead there was a loud bang, and then silence. We weren't attacked and no soldiers found us. I think we all knew what the loud bang meant; it meant we were on our own known.

We were out classed originally but Splendid helped balance that out. Now it was us against trained killers. That wasn't good for us, but I guess we've been the underdog since the beginning.

The only trained killer we have amongst us is Flippy and he isn't exactly on our side. If we wanted to make it through this alive we will have to become survivors.

As the sun rose people began to awake and everyone got ready to move again. Flippy urged us to continue moving and to get closer to the boarder. We marched through the forest like usual as we left our old campsite.

They won't be able to find us when we keep on moving, they probably don't even know where we are going. Or that we have a plan.

Soon enough though we stopped and setup a new camp site.

"This really is tiring" Petunia said putting the supplies down.

"Once we get to the boarder we won't have to do this anymore" I told her.

Giggles walked past me as she seemed a bit off today.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

Giggles sat down on the ground as I sat down next to her. Giggles sighed as she got ready to tell me.

"I should have warned him" Giggles said sadly.

"Warned who about what?" I asked.

"I should have warned Splendid about his weakness" Giggles said turning her head to the side.

"That green gem was his weakness, it's called Kryptonut" Giggles explained.

So that's how he died, that gem must take away his powers.

"Come on don't blame yourself" I said trying to comfort her.

"I knew about it also Giggles" Petunia said walking closer.

"I don't think anyone could have predicted that Shifty and Lifty had remaining Kryptonut" Petunia said.

"But why'd they even turn on us? Shifty seemed like he was out for blood" Giggles asked.

As she said this Lumpy jumped in shock, like he was hiding something. I turned around as I faced Lumpy. Lumpy sweated nervously as he waved at me and went to walk away. I dragged him closer as he couldn't get away.

"Did you have something to do with this?" I said implying Lifty and Shifty.

Lumpy shook his hands no as now everyone turned to see what was going on. I didn't buy that lumpy had nothing to do with this; by the way he was acting he had to be involved. I was getting ready to hurt Lumpy when something happened.

"Stop okay just stop" Flaky said getting in between me and Lumpy.

"Flaky?" Giggles said from behind me.

"Shifty and Lifty had a reason to turn okay?" Flaky explained.

"It's because Lumpy and I failed" Flaky said bowing her head.

"And our slip up killed Lifty" Flaky said her head still turned to the dirt.

"We didn't kill Lifty!" Lumpy butted in.

"Stop trying to defend him" Lumpy said to Flaky.

"Defend who?" Flippy asked walking up to both of them.

Lumpy and Flaky both got worried as they stared at Flippy. There was something defiantly going on here.

"N- no one" Flaky said scared.

Flippy looked confused as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Whatever, okay everyone shows over nothing to see here" Flippy said pushing all the friends back.

Everyone started chatting normally as they walked away from the scene Flaky and Lumpy had created.

"Come here" Petunia said hugging Flaky.

"It'll be okay, you're still our friend" Petunia told Flaky.

"Of course, even if you did kill Lifty we will still be by your side" Giggles stated.

"Besides I never did like those no good thieves" Giggles joked.

Flaky, Petunia and Giggles chatted away as they walked into one of the tents.

I knew everyone else would drop it like it was nothing but I'll remember that Lumpy and Flaky have a secret their not willing to tell.

**Disco bear POV**

I noticed Lammy as she sat on a log. I may not be a genius but I know a chance when I see one. Besides Lammy was the only women not in a relationship, if I flirted with her I wouldn't have to worry about other people butting in.

I've tried countless times on Giggles and Petunia, I even tried on Flaky. But all I got out of it was rejection and hurt pride. Did they even know who I was? I was a disco sensation back in the 1960's. Girls would die for a chance to dance with a star like me. But through time people began to forget who I was and my limelight disappeared.

But not anymore, I'm going to get it all back. With this little vile I swiped from Russell's ship, a love potion. I'll get all the women to fall for me, and Lammy will be the first.

I approached Lammy as I casually sat down next to her. Lammy turned to face me as I smiled and winked at her. Lammy giggled as she didn't seem to know me.

"Hey there gorgeous, I'm Disco bear. But you can call me your savior" I flirted.

"It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I don't know you" Lammy smiled.

"You should know me, I saved your life yesterday" I said remembering how I shot that soldier off of her.

"That was you?!" Lammy said excited.

"Yeah, I'm an excellent marksman, I go to the shooting range all the time" I lied.

"Wow I thought Flippy was the only one good with a gun" Lammy told me.

"Psss Flippy is a pushover compared to me" I said reeling her in.

"I hope your not too manly for some tea" Lammy said to me.

"Would you like to join me? I'll get everything ready" Lammy invited.

"Of course I'll be there" I said slightly surprised she believed my lies.

"Okay meet me out near the edge of our camp" Lammy said standing up and walking away.

I sat there for a second as I smiled to myself. I can't believe it worked; I've only gotten one other person to date me before. I got up as I went to freshen up.

I've gotta look good when she falls in love with me.

**Lammy POV**

This was so exciting, my first date. I set out a table that Handy built by hand and set some eating utensils down. There wasn't much but with this small of a party it really didn't matter.

Also instead of biscuits I cut up some packaged energy bar things. I hope it was good enough for him; I haven't made an actual friend since I've been here.

"Isn't it so exciting Mr. Pickle?" I said aloud.

Mr. Pickles jumped onto the table as he walked across it.

"You're always there for me Mr. Pickle" I talked to him.

Mr. Pickle kicked a tea cup off the table as I gasped and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" I said outraged.

Mr. Pickle shook his head at me as I realized he didn't like the idea of me having tea with Disco bear.

"What? You don't like him?" I asked.

Mr. Pickle seemed upset as he jumped off the table and onto the ground.

"No need to be jealous, I can love both of you" I said trying to reason with Mr. Pickle.

Mr. Pickle ignored me as he hid under the table.

"Fine no tea for you" I huffed.

As I checked the table to see that everything was set I noticed Disco bear approaching. I hurried a little as I set the tea cup back on the table and straighten everything out. I walked to Disco bear as he greeted me.

"Hello" Disco bear said in a low growl.

I chuckled to myself in excitement as I pulled the chair out for him. It wasn't really a chair but it was the best we could make in the wilderness.

Disco bear sat down as I rushed over to the other side of the table and sat down. Disco bear raised an eyebrow as he sat adjacent from me.

"You know this isn't the first tea party I've been to" Disco bear said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? I figured a guy like you would be invited to a lot of things" I told him.

"You probably have a lot of friends" I said a little envious.

"Well you know having many friends doesn't make you happy" Disco bear told me.

Maybe he was right, maybe all you needed to be happy was a few select friends.

I remember the time I invited Flaky, Petunia and Giggles over to my house. They seemed to along better with each other than with me; they just stayed to their groups.

"I thought someone as beautiful as you would have lots of envious friends" Disco bear flirted.

I giggled aloud as he complemented me.

"We should get to the actual tea" I said hiding my blushing.

I lifted up the tea kettle off of the table as I poured it into Disco bears cup. Disco bear took a sip of the hot tea as I poured myself some tea as well.

I put the kettle over a fire again to warm it as I drank my tea slowly. Disco bear put his cup down as he stared at me directly.

"What is it?" I asked noticing a look in his eye.

Was it something I did? Was it something I said?

"Hey you wanna see a surprise? Cause I've got something planned for you" Disco bear told me.

"How could I say no to something like that?" I said getting excited.

"Okay I need you to close your eyes" Disco bear said trying to charm me.

"Okay" I said putting my hands over my eyes.

I then heard shuffling as I couldn't help but open my hands a little bit to see what was going on. I noticed Disco bear pull out a pink vile as he turned and noticed me.

"No peeking" Disco bear teased as I closed my hands again.

I heard tiny little splashes and then I heard a tea cup get set down.

"Okay you can open them now" Disco bear instructed me.

I took my hands off my eyes as I looked down and saw my tea cup. Pink steam floated up from the cup as it looked so pretty. He must have put some type of sweetener into it; I bet it tastes delicious now.

I blushed brightly as Disco bear held up his cup to drink with me also. Disco bear drank as I went to put the cup to my lips. The cup was inches from my lips as I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I slowly tilted the cup down as I noticed Mr. Pickle on the table. Mr. Pickle had a knife as he was going stab Disco bear in the throat.

I gasped in horror as I acted quickly. I pushed Disco bear back as he stumbled out of the chair. Hot tea splashed over the table as Disco bear stumbled and hit his head on a nearby tree.

"I'm so sorry" I said walking towards dazed Disco bear.

Suddenly out of the tree fell a hornet's nest and it smashed into the ground. The hive broke open as wasps surrounded and stung Disco bear. Disco bear awoke from his stupor as he tried to swat at the wasps.

I sat their in horror as I watched the bees sting his whole body. Disco bear tried to run away as he screamed in pain. As he ran he tripped over a vine and fell over. This time his head smashed into a rock violently. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth to suppress a scream.

The wasps flew away as I walked slowly towards Disco bear. Disco bear didn't move as blood poured from his fractured head. I sank to my knees as I knew he was dead. Tears began to come from my eyes as I stared at my dead friend.

Oh god… this is my fault. People will think I did this, and blame me. They'll lock me away forever and then I'll rot until I die.

Mr. Pickle walked up next to me as I got angry.

"Look what you did!" I yelled at my only remaining friend.

Mr. Pickle turned to face me as he smiled innocently. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm sorry Disco bear, but if they find out it was I both of us will be dead.

I backed away from the body slowly as rushed to the table. I smacked all the tea accessories off the table as I grabbed the table. I ran into the forest as I put the table down. I gathered some leaves and put it over the table as I covered the evidence.

I stood up as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I took off into the forest as I split from the scene of the crime. As I ran I couldn't stop the tears from coming, they poured down my face. I ran deep into the forest without any direction. I didn't know where I was heading but I don't care.

I was trying to run away from everyone and everything.

**Giggles POV**

I exited the tent as I was finished comforting Flaky. Flaky sure was a fragile girl, I can't believe she killed Lifty. It didn't seem like her and I think Lumpy had more of a part in it than Flaky. Lumpy was much more reckless and accident prone.

As I tried to think this over I heard Nutty yelling as he ran towards the camp. I rushed towards him as Nutty stopped and yelled gibberish to me.

"Nutty calm down" I said trying to understand what he was saying.

Nutty wouldn't calm down as I sighed and took out one of the remaining candies we had left. I shoved the candy bar in his mouth as he chewed the bar and groaned with delight. Nutty sighed in relief as I got ready to ask him again.

"What's wrong?" I said sternly.

Nutty froze for a second as he remembered.

"Someone killed Disco bear!" Nutty said freaking out.

I gasped as I quickly rushed to the others in the camp.

"Someone killed Disco bear!" I yelled loudly.

Flippy suddenly came out of his tent as he heard me. Everyone else looked back and forth waiting for an ambush.

"Everyone check the camp now!" Flippy ordered as he rushed towards a box.

People looked under beds and searched the place for any sign of intruders. Flippy pulled out a bunch of bear traps out of the box as he carried all of them. He dropped a few in front of as I looked up at him.

"Sent them up around the camp, make sure no one soldier steps a foot in here" Flippy commanded as he rushed off into the forest.

I picked up some as I followed Flippy quickly. Flippy was already setting up some quickly; I helped as I carefully placed them down.

I sweated as I set the traps up, what if the soldiers hear us? If they see us we're doing to get gun downed on site. I was taking my time as Flippy came up and helped me setup the last traps.

"Come on, back to the camp" Flippy commanded.

I nodded as I followed Flippy back to the camp. Flippy and I got back to the camp as everyone seemed confused.

"Did you find the enemy?" Flippy asked.

"N- no, no one's in the camp" Handy said as Flippy paced by.

"That can't be" Flippy mumbled to himself.

Everyone else seemed to confirm this theory; no one seemed to be in the camp.

"Maybe the person who killed Disco bear ran away?" Toothy suggested.

"Maybe it was the sniper?" Cuddles suggested also.

Maybe Cuddles was on to something.

"Maybe it was one of us?" Lumpy said darkly.

There was a silence as awkward tension filled the air.

What if it was one of us?

**Lammy POV**

I ran deep into the forest, my tears clouding my vision as I ran recklessly. I ran as hard as I could, trying to escape my inner demons, hoping I could run away from Mr. Pickle.

I'm not insane, I'm not insane! I'm a normal girl!

I kept on going until something stopped me dead in my tracks. I opened my eyes as I shook my head from the impact. As I opened my eyes I was greeted by a cardboard cut out. The cut out was malformed and warped so I couldn't even tell what it used to be.

I looked around as I wondered where I was. Next to it was a sign covered in dirt. I brushed the dirt off the sign as I noticed it was admission fees.

I stepped back as I noticed the top a tall rollercoaster peeking above my view. This was an amusement park. From the looks of it, this place was abandoned. Maybe going in here will clear my mind, and it's a secluded area.

Besides I've got no where to hide and nothing to lose.


	6. Chapter 6: Freaks

**Lammy POV**

I could hear the grass crunch under my feet. As I walked into the amusement park I noticed the gate was shaped like a moose. There was a rusty only turnstile as I tried to push through it. The turnstile wouldn't budge as time had worn it down to its point of usefulness.

I looked around as I noticed instead a hole in the side of the fence. I went through the hole as I got to the park. The inside didn't look much different from the outside, everything looked old and rusty. Nature covered the attractions as there was silence. Here I could be alone with my thoughts.

I walked past the attractions as I stopped to stare at the roller coaster. I looked up at the scaled coaster as I admired the work put into its design.

I had never been to an amusement park and I longed to atleast try out one ride. I walked away from the roller coast as I keep on searching. I noticed a building as I went inside. Inside there were bumper cars and I suddenly got an urge to ride in one of them.

I vaulted over the lines as I walked across the track. I walked up to one of the cars as I tore a few vines off of it and climbed inside it. I sat the car as I could just see all the cars moving and bashing into each other playfully. I imagined I was part of them and we all laughed together. I felt like I had a purpose and I belonged.

As I closed my eyes I could see all the fun things we would do. Going on the rides and having a good time, just like I've always wanted. But as I opened my eyes again I was reminded that I was alone, and I was sitting in a broken down bumper car. As I was confronted with reality again my dreams were crushed.

Oh how I wanted that dream to be real, but it wasn't. I was alone in an abandoned amusement park. I felt tears come in my eyes as I thought about it.

It's not fair! Why was I the outcast? I never did anything wrong. I'm just different than the rest, no one could understand.

I clumsily tried to get out of the car as I tripped and fell on my face. The tears poured down my eyes as I tried to get back to my feet. As I stood up I looked around and saw shadows moving across the ground.

"No leave me alone" I said running to the exit.

I ran out of the area as I didn't stop there. I kept on running, wanting to run away from everything. I just wanted to belong, was that so hard?

I suddenly came to a stop as I ran into something. I looked up as I saw a building in front of me. There was a clown painted on the front of the gate, it must be a Hall of Mirrors.

As I stood there I got a chill down my spine. I spun around quickly as I saw him there. Mr. Pickle stood there with his innocent smile, the smile of a serial killer.

"Go away!" I said sternly wiping tears from my eyes.

Mr. Pickle didn't seem to understand as he began to walk towards me.

"No you aren't real! My friends say you're not real!" I screamed.

Mr. Pickle continued to walk at me as I took off into the opposite direction and into the Hall of Mirrors. I ran as fast as I could, trying to outrun the killer.

"You're not real!" I screamed into the Hall as I ran.

The mirrors tried to trick me as I found my way through the maze. The copies of myself began to crowd the maze as I ran past them.

However I soon came to a stop as I tried to find a way out. There was no where to run as I must have run into a dead end. I turned around as I saw mirrors all around me.

I looked for Mr. Pickle as he was no where to be found. Suddenly Mr. Pickle stepped into the mirrors as he stared at me from all corners of the room.

"Where are you?!" I shouted in anger as the mirrors of him kept on smiling.

"Stop smiling! I'm not your friend anymore!" I said in frustration.

Mr. Pickle didn't leave as I clenched my fist. I shrieked as I rushed at the first mirror. I ran towards the mirror as I punched it with my fist. The mirror cracked as I continued to destroy it with my fist.

I ran to the next one as I destroyed that one in anger also. Blood poured from my hands as I continued to destroy all the mirrors. The sharp points of glass cut up my hands as I destroyed all the Mr. Pickles. Soon all the mirrors were destroyed as I looked around the room.

I collapsed to my knees as I began to sob loudly.

My sobs echoed through the hall as I sat alone in the dark.

**Cuddles POV**

Everyone began to evict other people of killing Disco bear. Disco bear must have tried something; he didn't just trip over and kill himself. Whatever Disco bear did must have some relation with the vile he had.

"Hold on hold on!" Flippy said trying to get order again.

Flippy should have a gavel or something.

"First let's check if everyone is here" Flippy told everyone.

"How will that determine who killed Disco bear?" Handy asked impatient.

"Most people when they commit a crime will run, so we may determine who ever did it by seeing if anyone is missing" Flippy explained.

"Cub is here right?" Flippy said turning to face Petunia.

"Don't you worry, he's here. We won't lose him again" Petunia said boldly.

"Okay so-" Flippy said as someone cut him off.

"You guys look what I found!" Toothy exclaimed as he rushed into the fray.

"This better be good" Flippy said turning to face Toothy.

"Look at this" Toothy said holding up a tea cup.

"At the crime scene I found a bunch of tea party accessories" Toothy told everyone.

"Tea party eh?" Handy said turning to face Giggles.

"I know who always has tea parties" Handy said facing my girlfriend.

"What?!" Giggles exclaimed.

"You can't seriously think I did it?" Giggles said shocked.

"Yeah don't be rude" Petunia scolded her boyfriend.

"Okay okay" Handy said backing off.

"But he is on to something" I said joining in.

"Huh?" Giggles said confused.

"Who else do we know who drinks tea?" I asked everyone.

Giggles and Petunia looked at each other as they figured it out.

"Lammy" Both of them said.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen Lammy" Lumpy said.

"Okay we have a friend missing. Let's go find her, who knows what might have happened!" Flippy said loudly.

"Let's get a search team together" Flippy said rounding up some friends.

"Let's move, move, move" Flippy said as he and a bunch of people rushed off to search.

"Some of you stay here and watch the camp" Flippy said before he rushed off with his group.

Disco bear what have you done?

**Lammy POV**

After my little excursion into the hall of mirrors I looked around for the exit. I soon found the entrance with the moose and the fence with the hole in it.

I slowly walked out of the creepy amusement park as I stood at the entrance. As I stared at the sign I heard the crunching of footsteps. I got excited as I turned around.

"You guys found…" I said as I realized it wasn't my friends.

Hydenrich stood there as he smiled. I got scared as I realized I was all alone out here.

"You look lost" Hydenrich said walking towards me.

"A poor little lame like you must be separated from her herd" Hydenrich said creeping closer.

"Stay bad" I warned him.

"Or what?" He replied turning his head to the side.

"Mr. Pickle will get me?" He laughed.

"Let's face it you aren't so tough without him around" Hydenrich stated.

I took off trying to escape the agent as he tackled me to the ground. I screamed for help as he laughed.

"No one's coming for you" Hydenrich said pushing my face into the ground.

I flipped over on my stomach as I elbowed him in the face. Hydenrich groaned as he punched me in the face.

"You need to behave" Hydenrich said pulling something out of his pocket.

He pushed me to the ground as he drew a stake from his pocket. My pupils grew big as he stabbed the stake through my hand, pinning me to the ground.

I shrieked in pain as he got up off of me. I tried to get my hand through the stake as the pain was too much. He smiled in satisfaction of my pain.

"I enjoy dissecting creatures, especially cute little lames like you" Hydenrich said taking out another stake.

I tried to break free as Hydenrich pushed my other hand down and stabbed the other stake through it. I grinded my teeth not wanting to scream, or fuel his pleasure.

"What's wrong no scream that time?" Hydenrich asked.

"F- fuck off" I groaned.

I had to get out of here.

"Now time for the torture, you like torture don't you?" Hyenrich asked taking out a bunch of utensils from his coat.

He took out a scalpel as he pushed it into the ground.

"I wonder what you taste like, probably sweet" Hydenrich said darkly.

"You're insane!" I shouted.

"So are you dear, we're not so different" Hydenrich said kneeling down to face me.

"I- I'm not insane!" I stuttered.

"Keep telling yourself that" He said grabbing his scalpel.

"Now, maybe I can have a kiss before we begin?" Hydenrich asked leaning in.

I spat in his face as he stood up in shock.

"Fine, you just prolonged your death" Hydenrich said wiping the spit off his face.

Hydenrich started to cut through my sweater as he got to my stomach. He was going to start cutting me up when a figure emerged from the forest.

Hydenrich turned around as he saw Agent Sly there.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking towards us.

"Just going to kill this girl" Hydenrich told his partner.

"Then do it" Sly said impatiently.

Hydenrich stayed silent as he hesitated. He really was a freak, he did enjoy killing people.

"Just let me rough her up a bit" Hydenrich said getting ready to cut open my stomach.

"Excuse me?!" Sly said outraged.

Sly grabbed Hydenrich as she stared him the eyes.

"Do you remember our goal?" She asked him.

Hydenrich growled as she continued.

"Our mission is to be efficient and swift" Sly said sternly.

"Not slow and manipulative" Sly said to him.

"Shut up bitch" Hydenrich said breaking the hold.

Sly and Hydenrich stared at each other intently.

"You will do your mission and eliminate this threat" Sly told him.

"I will, right after this" Hydenrich said turning back to face me.

I saw Sly clench her fist not wanting me to have a painful death. Hydenrich got ready as I saw Sly aim her rifle at my head.

Do it, save me from him.

Hydenrich drew back with the scalpel as Sly fired.

I felt the bullet pass through my head as suddenly everything went black.

**Sly POV**

My rifle smoked as Hydenrich stood still for a second. I provided that poor girl the death she deserved, one that was painless.

"You're no fun" Hydenrich said turning around to face me.

The way he said it so nonchalantly pissed me off. I grabbed him by the collar I dragged him closer.

"Don't you ever do that again, got it? These people may be targets but they are still people god damn it" I cursed at him.

Hydenrich smiled maliciously as he looked up at me.

"I know they're people, that's why it's so fun" Hydenrich said as he coldly chuckled.

I tossed Hydenrich to the ground as I stared at him. Hydenrich looked up at me knowing I couldn't kill him.

I snorted as I walked over to the girl I had just killed. I pulled the stakes out of her hands as I tossed them aside. I picked the girl up into my arms as I walked with her.

"What are you doing?" Hydenrich asked getting up.

I ignored him as I propped the poor girl up against a nearby tree.

"Honoring the dead" I said simply as I ripped some flowers out of the ground.

I put some flowers in her hands as I sprinkled the rest on the ground near her.

"What are you gonna do next make out with it?" Hydenrich said thinking he was funny.

I stood up as I walked past him without saying a word. I walked off into the forest as I headed back to the base.

Hydenrich made me sick; he was an abomination to society. He was a sick dog who needed to be put down, but I couldn't do that. We were on the same team and I would be brand as a traitor. I didn't sign up for this; I wanted to relieve the world of a great threat.

These villagers were not threats; they were normal people just trying to survive. Something was wrong here I could feel it. Our job was to kill/ eliminate the threats efficiently; torturing people who didn't do anything was ethically wrong and refuse to do it. I promise that I won't become a mindless monster.

I walked through the forest as I got closer to the base. Then as I walked I heard a sound. My ears twitched as I turned to my side. There seemed to be some chattering and conversations.

I loaded my rifle as I crept towards the source of the noise. The branches crackled beneath me as I stalked around the corner. I saw a glimpse of tents as I realized I found the enemies' camp.

I walked a little closer when I heard a loud snapping sound. A pain shot up the back of me as I turned around and saw me tail caught in something. Blood came from my tail as I quietly cursed in pain. I sat down as I examined my tail. It was caught in a bear trap.

They were clever; I wasn't expecting any traps. I tried to get my tail free as the trap wouldn't budge.

I hope no one finds me like this, because if they do it's all over for me.

**Giggles POV**

We waited around in the camp as we kept our eyes peeled. I sat in the camp as I waited for others to return. Cuddles, Flaky and I were the only ones in the camp now, everyone else were scouting the perimeter and looking for Lammy.

I waited around as I saw Lumpy come out of the forest and towards the camp.

"Your turn" Lumpy said lying down on a log and quickly falling asleep.

I stood up as I went out on my shift. I walked around the camp as I checked all the traps and looked for any signs of enemies. All the traps I checked were empty.

I wonder what happened to Lammy? She couldn't have killed Disco bear, could she? I know that she was a little odd but she couldn't have been the killer.

I continued to search around the camp and check traps. But when I came to the last trap I noticed blood on the ground. I pushed the bush aside when I saw someone stuck in one of the traps. The person stuck in the trap turned to face me when I saw it was Agent Sly.

I gasped as Sly's pupils shrank in fear; she tried to free herself as the trap was clamped tightly on her tail. She looked up at me with fearful eyes as I walked towards the rifle she dropped. Sly tried to reach for the rifle as it was out of her range. I picked up the rifle as it was already loaded.

I aimed the gun at Sly as she sat there shaking. As I aimed my muscles began to shake, she was so helpless and unarmed. My finger tried to wrap around the trigger as her innocent expression got to me.

I have to kill her, she needs to die now.

I shook so much I couldn't even aim correctly anymore. I clenched my teeth as I couldn't do it. I threw the rifle down as I rubbed my temples. Why was I so weak? I can't kill this woman in cold blood like this.

"T- thank you" She stuttered surprised.

I know I'm going to regret this, but I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I sighed aloud as she didn't even try to grab the rifle in her reach.

I bent down next to her as I silently loosen the bear trap around her tail. The trap came off as Sly quickly pulled her tail out of the trap.

I waited for Sly to attack me, but she didn't. She stared at me with an expression I couldn't even name.

"How can I ever repay you?" She asked knowing that what I did took a lot of courage.

"Leave us alone, leave your group and never return" I said surprisingly dark.

"I don't ever want to see you hurting my friends again" I said standing over the woman.

She nodded quickly as she scampered to her rifle and slung it over her shoulder. She stood up as her and I exchanged glances. She was trying to hold back her emotions but I saw tears in her eyes and a slightly smile on her face.

Then she quickly took off in the opposite direction of the camp as I stood there. She disappeared from my sight as I hoped I did the right thing.

I slowly walked back to camp as I left the bear trap stained with blood. I know it was morally right to let her live but I hope she took my advice.

If she is foolish enough to come back, then she won't get any mercy next time.


End file.
